Multi-component packages for consumer product compositions are well known. Some of these packages comprise moveable parts that facilitate dispensing of the composition. Geometrical aspects of a package and/or the consistency of the contained composition (e.g., a very thick or viscous composition) can create stress on the moveable parts during use. In an extreme case, this stress may result in the parts becoming dislodged from their appropriate assembly point in the package causing it to become inoperable.
For example, the bottom portion of a typical “twist up” antiperspirant and/or deodorant package houses several components that are employed to elevate the composition for dispensing. The composition itself can impart significant resistance to movement upon initial elevation by these components, which may ultimately cause components to shift, flex, and/or break. Manufacturing constraints (for example, sufficient draft on tubular products to enable their removal from an injection mold) can also create component interaction issues that exacerbate resistance during dispensing.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved package that comprises moveable parts that interact with a composition for dispensing the same.